


Unexplainably Wanting

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or maybe its both, Shameless Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae's lusting after Chanyeol, Chanyeol takes enjoyment in Jongdae's frustration. And Baekhyun ...well just happens to get caught in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexplainably Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what excuse I have for this. It just...happened.

His kiss (accidental might he add) shouldn’t have felt as amazing as it did, it shouldn’t have expressed that much sense, and it certainly, fucking CERTAINLY shouldn’t have lead further than it had already induced.

However, much to Jongdae's confusion, no matter how much he attempted to will himself that it would never occur again, that it was just a horrible mistake that will never be mentioned again, he never truly believed it.

Perhaps he figured it was because they were friends, partners in Playboy, that it was just their mindless playing around that they always do...that he might’ve actually _liked_ what he did. It wasn't so much of the thought that they were bandmates that frightened him, but rather the thought that maybe, just _maybe_ he liked what he had done? Could it really be though? Was it a intentional action rather than a mess up? It didn't make matters any better that he remembered the incident so clearly either. Every chance he was with him fueled these thoughts. It would seem it was purposely taunting him, making absolute sure he never forget it by lodging the memory in his brain where it continuously raised his fear by the second.

Now he will try again. There was absolutely no doubt in the world, that kissing their happy virus Park Chanyeol was a mistake, one he desperately wished had never happened.

Ok or maybe...that's what he at least wants to say.

After a while of searching to seek out his troubling feelings Jongdae finally figured it out...he did like the kiss. Jongdae liked it a lot, he liked that unfamiliar feeling with Chanyeol. He liked how Chanyeol's surprisingly soft lips felt against his own, instantly forcing Jongdae to crave more. How Chanyeol accepted his choice of actions without once hesitating to push him away. Liked how amazingly good it felt when Chanyeol's fingers combed so effortlessly through his hair. Just the breathless sensations Chanyeol brought forth alone made Jongdae's insides burn and ache.

And as much as that should have been enough to prove his troubles, Jongdae always immediately denied it as his regret- oh how wrong he’d been.

Now wherever he went, Chanyeol was always there...eyeing him, watching his every move, studying his emotions, faces, actions, his everything! During their one dance together, he's become more touchy, smacking his ass harder than he had at the beginning. When they were alone there was this tension that Jongdae could grasp. When they locked eyes there was a fire present, whether it be desire or anger Jongdae didn't know. Maybe he didn't want to.

But that wasn’t even the worst part, no matter how much Jongdae _wanted_ to dislike the suddenly attention he was receiving from the younger bandmate he really just couldn’t bring himself to.

Why? Why did he have to like it so much?

Jongdae was still trying to figure that out.

Furthermore, that was then and now in reality he was in a very worse situation, this one much to Jongdae's excitement, was one he desperately never wished to escape from.

Back pressed against Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s shared dorm, Jongdae insisted on not moving a muscle, just in case the person boxing him there wouldn’t take it as a invitation to further their temptations.

And tempting they was.

"Jongdae..." Chanyeol purred in the man's neck, teasingly grazing his luscious lips across the racing pulse beneath. He smelt of sweat and worn off cologne but even that still had Jongdae's senses running wild. The rest of the members hopefully were too busy or drunk to find him in such a pathetic state. With having finished their recent concert, it shouldn't be too hard to find something meaningful to do. The strain Jongdae was holding however, was slowly slipping as he couldn’t suppress the anticipated tremor he felt upon feeling a so very pleasing shock shooting down his spine, settling right in his groin. "Why don’t you finally enlighten me on what you desire? What is it that _Jongdae_ wants? Satisfaction? Love? Release? _Control?_ Don’t try to hide it from me Jongdae I see right trough that facade of yours...You crave me don’t you? You practically threw yourself at me, how could you not?"

Jongdae let's out a excited gasp, closing his eyes. God it was true, so terribly true. It shouldn't be but it was, Jongdae _did_ crave Chanyeol, even after all the times he swore to himself that there was absolutely no way in hell he didn't- that there was no way he'd desire Chanyeol more than a friend- he truly, truly did. Jongdae wanted Chanyeol so unbearably bad that it was clearly beginning to show. Jongdae wanted the man more than anything else, wanted his strong touch, his loud yet caring attention, his playful affection, what Chanyeol was willing to offer Jongdae desired without hesitation. Fuck he'd take a one night stand at this point.

Jongdae wanted nothing more than to pull Chanyeol into his dorm and ensure that he have his way with him. It of course was a distant fantasy of his, a fantasy he eagerly wished to carry out in reality rather than in his dreams.

Jongdae wasn't all that keen on the many nights he had woken up in the middle of the night, panting heavily as sweat from his lingering dream stuck to his heated flesh. It was, he figured dealable, perhaps until he'd discover a very obvious as well as distracting hard-on beneath his bed sheets. Jongdae of course tried to ignore it, will himself back to sleep, because sleep was a previous thing for him and his group, but unfortunately _'it'_ always disrupted those attempts. Instead of torturing himself for the rest of the night he give into his needs.

His hand wasn't as satisfying for what he truly begged for but it was enough for him in that moment, given that he didn't fully know if Chanyeol wanted him in that way or not. Nonetheless, it was better than nothing and soon even found himself basking in the ecstasy, making sure not to wake Yixing out of his slumber from his ragged breaths and forced moans. Then once he reached his limit, reeking the room of his cum he'd hate himself for once again giving in to his lust while thinking more or less of his best friend.

Abruptly knocking Jongdae out of the distant recollection of memories, Chanyeol runs his tongue up his neck to gently nip at his ear. This, to Chanyeol's delight earned a quite gasp to escape Jongdae's mouth and upon realising this the man hurridily shushed himself with bitting his lip. Jongdae didn't want to give Chanyeol the pleasure of knowing he was enjoying his silent torment.

"Hmm," Chanyeol hummed low in his throat, withdrawing a hand from the wall to guide it extremely slow down Jongdae's side till he reached his hips and pulled them forward against his own. Chanyeol immediately swallowed his groan when he had took notice to Jongdae's half-hard dick in his jeans. This just rose the man's intentions. "Let them out Jongdae, let me hear your fucking moans." Then unexpectedly to Jongdae's knowledge, Chanyeol grounds himself up against Jongdae's stimulating arousal. This was something Jongdae couldn't resist and in his pleasure he cries out, frantically tossing his head back.

God, Jongdae didn't want it to ever end, he wanted to keep this erotic dance between them going forever. As embarrassing as it was for Jongdae to be so submissive he couldn't deny he wasn't enjoying it.

"Jongdae..." Chanyeol gasps, absolutely drowning in the friction. "-the rest of the group...won't be back for a while...perhaps we should take this elsewhere. Perhaps somewhere more private." Groaning in response Jongdae captures Chanyeol's lips with his own, unable to control himself after pulling a stunt like that one. Chanyeol moaned deeply, pulling at Jongdae's bottom lip, feeling the shorter male's arms circle around his shoulders, pulling him closer while Jongdae parted his lips, silently asking for more than just Chanyeol's own.

Chanyeol was more than happy to oblige and quickly deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue carelessly inside the others inviting mouth, Jongdae welcoming him without hesitation; sucking greedily on Chanyeol's eager tongue. Both moan into each other, familiarizing themselves with one another.

After what seemed like a eternity of who deserved to take dominance, Jongdae slid one of his arms from Chanyeol's broad shoulders to reach behind himself in search of the doorknob. After a while of looking blindly with a pleasured mind Jongdae finally found it and used their bodies to push it open. Chanyeol luckily, was prepared for such a action and easily caught their fall, although not so much enough to prevent Jongdae's side from hitting the doorknob on the way. Jongdae groaned, but Chanyeol couldn't tell if it was with pleasure or pain. In this situation it was most likely a mixture of both. Rather than asking or dwelling he separated from the man for a need of air.

The pain in Jongdae's side was easy to ignore for the time being as he drew his focus more towards the kiss than the pain. It was obviously going to pass on a briuse tomorrow but Jongdae didn't want to think about that right now. Panting heavily, Jongdae turned around, taking control. He pushed Chanyeol down onto the floor, until he was straddling him. After getting comfortable there Jongdae reached forward towards the door, closing it, not really paying attention if it fully closed or not. Not that he's really care otherwise.

Chanyeol was quick to follow through, and understanding what Jongdae was further intending grins widely, secretly enjoying the view of Jongdae's bare stomach that was peaking through his risen shirt. It was smooth and littered with strong muscles. Far more pleasing to look at than his own. Leaning forward he places a tender kiss above his navel, not once mistaking the surprised gasp that leaves him.

Moving back down over Chanyeol, Jongdae feathered long licks and wet kisses on the younger man's neck, lowly remarking. "Getting touchy are we Chanyeol?" Jongdae smirks pleased.

"Maybe?" Chanyeol immediately comebacks.

Jongdae rolls his eyes crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Chanyeol reaches up pulling Jongdae down further against him, bucking his hips up into the others groin with no shame. Jongdae instantly breaks the kiss for the moan of bliss to leave his lips. Chanyeol liking the reaction does it again...and again and again. Jongdae meets Chanyeol's hips with his own wantonly, thrusting along with him and they both groan at the wonderful feeling.

It would seem it was too much for Chanyeol however as he quickly flips them around, him now being the top.

Jongdae pouts a little, being bottom was never something he was very fond of.

Chanyeol smirks at being in control and leans down to suckle at Jongdae's neck, biting the sweaty flesh just to see the man wither and tremble beneath him. Chanyeol doesn't even waste time as he begins to undo Jongdae's pants, yanking them down his legs until they were off and across the room. His briefs go just as quick.

"Fuck Chanyeol you don't even chew your food!? Always right to the point!" Jongdae choked out, tossing his head back.

There's a glint in Chanyeol's eyes that wasn't there before and it makes Jongdae ache with lust. He couldn't tell what he was going to do next. Give him a blow job? Fuck him? Leave him hanging? Jongdae didn't fucking know and it was killing him because of it. "Nope. I only _devour."_ He replies quickly, a purr in his tone, hands quickly going to unbuckle his belt. _Ah just right to fucking,_ Jongdae realizes.

Chanyeol pulls down his jeans and boxers to his thighs, revealing his cock and Jongdae chokes on his own spit. "Holy fuck, they weren't kidding, your massive!" Upon hearing Jongdae's sudden blurt out, Chanyeol couldn't help but roll his eyes. He reaches over for the bag in the corner of his dorm, before pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

He tears open the condom with his teeth, slicks himself up with the lube afterwards before he's tossing it to Jongdae."You're overreacting, this is nothing, it's just bigger than yours that's why you think its so huge. Now prepare yourself. We haven't got all day."

Jongdae raises a brow at Chanyeol's sudden demand. "Why do I have to do it?" he asks.

"Because it's your body, and I'd rather watch than do."

"Asshole." Jongdae mutters under his breath, lubing up his fingers in the end. He couldn't complain he was the one that wanted this after all.

"Your about to have one, yes. And it was you who came onto to me, so you got to deal with what I tell and make you do whether you like it or not." Chanyeol explains taking in the sight of Jongdae's face as he inserts a finger. Then two. Before long he enters three.

Chanyeol reaches behind himself as Jongdae's fucking himself, removing his shirt before he languidly strokes his cock, eyeing Jongdae's handiwork. Its by the time Jongdae was a pleasurable mess, panting heavily, with sweat rolling down his brow that he finally stills him. Chanyeol praises Jongdae's patience, pulling his hand away before placing himself there instead.

Jongdae makes a pained noise upon feeling Chanyeol's cock enter him but Chanyeol doesn't pay much attention for his brain was far too concentrated on how fucking tight Jongdae was currently.

When he is fully inside, there is slight discomfort, but Jongdae moans nonetheless, begging that Chanyeol move despite it. He didn't want to stop no matter how fucking bad it burned. Not after how long he chased this.

Chanyeol just laughs at being ordered to do something but does as he is asked otherwise, mainly because he wanted more of the feeling himself. Being a singer sure is hard, especially for their sexual desires.

Having been able to move comfortorably now Chanyeol speeds up his thrusts, fucking Jongdae harder, wishing to hear the man continuously scream his name. To beg he don't stop, to claw at him, to hear his pleasure pour out of him with just his rapid erratic thrusts. Fuck just the thought had Chanyeol going. He loves leaving his lovers torn with completion.

Jongdae moans Chanyeol's name loudly, circling his neck to pull him down against him. With the action Chanyeol meets Jongdae lips eagerly, his tongue matching the strength down below and that had Jongdae nearing his end almost embarrassingly. Chanyeol really shouldn't be fucking him this good to being him to his brink but he was. Jongdae's back was beginning to hurt at the powerfulness that is Chanyeol but he ignores it to the best of his ability, maintaining his focus on the pleasure only.

Chanyeol's grunts and growls increase in volume the quicker he nears his climax, but stubbornly Jongdae had not came yet, and that was a massive problem on his end. Chanyeol doesn't "come" before his lovers, that was how it is, always has been, no matter how much they beg he come he forever refuses. His lover's pleasure was always first no matter if it be male or female.

Thus, resolving the problem Chanyeol grips Jongdae's cock, stroking him to satisfaction. Jongdae whines horasly at the feel of someone's hand other than his own touching him. Furthermore Chanyeol doesn't once slow down his hips as he tugs and pulls at Jongdae's cock, the leaking pre-cum increasing the closer he was nearing his golden peak.

Jongdae though no matter how much he wanted, begged, was unable to take the wonderful combined pleasures and cums into Chanyeol's hand and stomach, trembling in the beautiful release. Its been far too long since he's touched himself, this was Jongdae's only excuse as to why he came so fast. Jongdae gasps, his walls tightening around Chanyeol's cock and that was all Chanyeol could take before he's coming along with Jongdae. He grunts gruffly, forcing one last thrust of his hips before he's trembling too, filling the condom with his thick cum.

Breathing ragged and torn Chanyeol pulls out of Jongdae and lays next to him, too tired to even think of how dirty the floor must be. Too fucking tired to even care.

It takes a while for the two to reclaim their breathing but after they do they both begin to laugh. "I can't believe I just fucked you on the floor, what the hell am I becoming? Was I that desperate?" Chanyeol had pointed out, quickly removing his jeans and boxers the rest of the way.

"I just got fucked up the ass, who are you to talk?" Jongdae scoffs short of breath.

Chanyeol is silent, roaming his brain for a comeback but ends up empty. "Yeah I guess it can't get any worse than that, huh?"

They thought wrong.

Suddenly the door bursts open, a excited Baekhyun in tow. "You know Chanyeol you missed one hel-" he trails off having now noticed the sight before him. Suddently he grows silent and Chanyeol stands, not once embarrassed at his own nakedness. It wasn't like they hadn't seen before, fuckers walk in on each other all the damn time. It was probably something to do with their different sizes. Perverts and their size kinks.

Chanyeol moves to Beakhyun's side, Baekhyun opening his mouth but he stops him short. "Don't, it's exactly as it looks Beak... Don't worry we didn't do it on your bed, of course if you want, your more than welcomed to have my sloppy seconds." Chanyeol smiles widely, pating his friend on the shoulder before leaving the room, Jongdae could only figure to shower.

Jongdae shakes his head, once he's on his feet. "Oh no, I think I might just fuck Baekhyun myself. I've always wanted to taste that piece of ass of yours. Besides I can't let you tell anyone about me and Chan now can I?" Jongdae grins that shiteating grin of his.

Baekhyun while still shocked shakes his head, slowly coming back to his senses. He reaches behind himself and pushes the door closed. "We'll just have to see about that won't we? I'll play your little game, but _I_ will be the one fucking not you. I'm not really a submission person as all the fans think I am."

"Is that a challenge Baek?" Jongdae inquires. "Well then I accept." Baekhyun smirks, crashing their lips together in a harsh kiss.

Jongdae smiles against them.

It wasn't like Jongdae ever said Chanyeol was the only member of his group he desired.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed and cherished.


End file.
